1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a side support adjuster used in a seatback.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle seat apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-279488 (JP 2010-279488 A), a support pad is provided on a seat front side of a support bracket (a fixed plate). Also, a bag body (an actuator) is provided between the support bracket and the support pad. The support pad is pushed up toward the seat front side by the bag body inflating. As a result, the support pad is able to match the width of the body of an occupant that has a relatively small build.
However, with the vehicle seat apparatus described above, even though the support pad is pushed up toward the seat front side, the support pad is not adjusted in the seat width direction. Therefore, there is room for improvement in terms of adjusting the support pad according to the build of the occupant.